Touhou Enigmatic Paradox
by Aga Recitativo
Summary: What will you do when you have a second chance in life?  The story of a boy who is determined to save his sister, no matter what happens or who is in the way. He will overcome obstacles and learn the shocking truth of Gensokyo. Who will be his friends? Who will be his enemies? Find out in this thrilling  and maybe funny  adventure of a powerless human from our world in Gensokyo
1. Chapter 1: The Boy and The Strange World

Prologue

It was raining really hard, the skies were dark. I just laid there like a dead person, I can't move, even if I wanted to. The subtle drops just kept on hitting me in a repercussion. I failed my mission, I failed to protect my only relative in this world.

"This is the end game, isn't it?"

I asked myself that question. What lies beyond death however, I am not certain. It's either God has forsaken me or there is no God in this cruel world.

Why do the innocent people with good intent die first? And the sinned just thrives like that.

It's not fair...

If God truly exists, he wouldn't let this happen... He would at least give me a second chance to save her...

Then I just let go of that rope that clings me to this world, I closed my eyes and prepard for my final rest... Full of regret but free of burden.

I actually felt comfortable here, something soft is supporting my head, it smells... Almost otherworldly. Is this heaven?

I opened my eyes slowly, I looked around and found myself on a bed. Though the walls were made out of stone and the only light source was a flicker of candle. Is this somekind of dungeon? It is certainly not what I imagined heaven to be like.

The barred wooden door clicks open loudly, an elegant looking lady with what it seems to be like a maid costume appeared before me.

"Ah. I see that you are awake."

She was holding a change of clothes on her forearm. She went closer to me and put them on the table adjacent to the bed.

"You should change , the mistress wants to see you promptly."

She had this very expressionless yet sincere face on her, the kind of look a servant would give.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

She ignored my question and walked back towards the door but then she stopped and gave me a short answer before resuming.

"All will be explained."

Mistress? Who might she be talking about? More importantly, where am I? Many question still lingers in my mind, but I was quite sure that scene in my mind... It was the real sensation of death.

I demanded answers.

Then maybe, just maybe, I can find Kureha in this place.

After I had changed to the butler outfit the maid gave me, I braced myself to take action. When I opened the door, the maid was already waiting for me there.

"Good. You catch on quickly. Now, follow me, young mister."

She just called me a young mister, I don't know if she's just polite or I look that old.

There were torches planted on the grim walls of this dungeon, it looks like a place where they would keep ogres and monsters in. Wait... Does that mean I was a monster?

I have no time to think about such things, that maid walks fast, and I mean dead fast. There was already quite some distance between us. I caught up to her and encountered some stairs.

The floor above looked more like somekind of manor, scarlet velvet cloths everywhere. The walls were decorated with gold embroidered frames. Looks like someone rich lives here. The presence of the mysterious maid contributes to that speculation.

She stopped in front of an open framed glass door, with the shady balcony ahead of it.

"If you would, the mistress is waiting."

She stepped aside, signaling me to go to her mistress. All I can see was a kid in a cherry dress sipping some tea. Her mistress is this young?

I took a step closer; there was a table with a well placed tea set, the kind that royals use in those TV shows. The mistress had this deadly aura around her, it was hard to breath, I started to get nervous.

She lightly glared at me as she had another sip of her tea.

"By all means, take a seat."

I felt my body rumble as she commanded me to do so, I immediately took a seat opposite to her without objection.

She gently put down her tea cup. Her skin was pale, even compared to mine, her eyes were bright red and her fang was protruding out of her sweet pink lips. Though I'm getting the impression that her stare will be much worse than her bite...

"Good. You actually settled in obediently."

I couldn't understand her completely, she was speaking in such an uncommon tone and manner.

"What do you mean? Why am I here?"

She stood up and leaned on the railings. I heard a small sigh coming from her as she gazes off in the distance, on a lake which reflected the afternoon sky.

"It's been a while since another human appeared in _Gensokyo_... Not to mention, a male as well."

"Gensokyo, is that what this place is called?"

So I'm not on Nagoya anymore... Definitely.  
>I don't even think that this is Earth. Even though they speak Japanese, the lack of technology on this manor just proves how different my world and theirs are... <em>Gensokyo.<em>

"That is correct. It's a world that was once connected to yours, boy."

A world once connected to Earth?

So then, this is somekind of fantasy parallel world like those doujin circles make into games or something. Interesting.

She walked around the edge of the balcony, she was quickly behind me. I felt her petit hands on my shoulder. I can feel her breath on my neck.

"And it's been a while that I had another human servant too..."

"Wait, what serv-"

Before I could finish the next word, I felt a paralyzing sting on my neck. Did she just bite me?

I can feel her fangs sinking deep on my neck, the blood flowing out of me. It hurts but it felt good, as if someone was kissing me.

"Mistress! What are you-"

That maid from before tried to intervene.

But it was too late... Everything was fading away...

A few moments later...

The light haze rising from the cup of tea. It slowly fades into the background without much notice. The tea gave off a brownish golden colour, like honey.

The maid appeared before the mistress in an instant. Her arms were crossed as she gave her mistress a discontent face.

"Did you take care of him?"

"Yes, he's resting well but..."

The maid's discontent slowly turned into worry.

"I'm sure he's fine Sakuya, it's not like I was going to suck him dry or anything."

The mistress reassured her, the maid however still had some worry.

"But, Lady Remilia, was it alright for you to just turn him like that?"

Remilia, the mistress, didn't answer the question immediately. She gave a slight thought, a slight pause to sum up a good reason for what she did.

"Won't it lighten your and Mei Ling's workload, Sakuya?"

Sakuya, the maid, received the logic clearly. Though the doubt is still lingers.

"That is certainly true but-"

"Then there is no problem."

The mistress intercepted her with confidence, effectively ending the conversation.

_I wonder if it's going to be alright like this?_

Sakuya thought to herself. It was going to be complicated now that there is a, decently handsome (and cute) boy in the manor. Not to mention the fact that he's Remilia's loyal servant, an apprentice, an underling...

What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 1 part2: The Butler and The Maid

Chapter 1.5

The Butler and The Maid.

A/N: Format is still as messed up as usual... Still deciding the storyline too, gonna make it up as I go along. Enjoy and expect Chapter 2 to be even more messed up.

* * *

><p>"I never thought cleaning can be this tough..."<p>

I thought to myself while polishing the wooden railings of the staircase. I polished enough until I can see my new set of red eyes. The mistress turned me into one of her servants, perhaps _forever._ I can't search for Kureha at this rate...

If I want to survive in this freaky world I need to make friends, strong ones. That reminds me...

"Hey, maid-san, you there?"

I heard sharp, clicking, footsteps behind me. There was only one person, one human to be exact, that wears high heels in this manor.

"I'm always here."

She replied in a cold manner. This one might be tough to crack.

"We never introduced ourselves so..."

"Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of Scarlet Devil Manor. The best maid in Gensokyo."

That was quick and rather impressive at it too. So they still have maids in this world huh?

"I'm Kasuga Akutagawa, teenager. Ahaha... Pleasure working with you."

I replied lamely with a half-assed laughter out of humility.

"I see."

That's it. That was her reply. Is she one of those cool, quiet types? I kept on polishing the rails all the way up.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

I looked back at her who is on the base of the staircase.

"Hey, don't be so quick to judge me like that. We're still getting to know each other, right?"

That one time, was the first time that she showed her sweet smile to me. I really do hope that she's as sweet as she looks.

That reminds me, something I've taken notice of for quite a while, the time in here seems to be moving in a much faster pace than usual. Is it a difference of the real world and this world? Or maybe an enchantment to this whole manor? Well, it is convenient that it goes faster into the night. The mistress is more 'lively', as a matter of fact, at night. Though ever since she turned me into a vampire, I don't get burned by daylight or anything, it's just that I can't seem to turn away from her orders.

"By the way, who's the creepy little mistress?"

Sakuya gasped, she was quite shock with what I described the mistress as. Did I say something wrong?

"Mind you, she is Remilia Scarlet, The Scarlet Devil. The most respected vampire in Gensokyo."

The strongest vampire... Wait, does that mean I'm both the disciple and the servant of The most fearsome vampire in Gensokyo? Kinda cool but creepy... But cool.. But then again creepy...

"Doesn't that make her the strongest or the most fearsome vampire or something?" I asked.

"Actually, her sister-"

"Saaakuuyaa! Come here! And also take that skinny boy to me! "

Speak of the devil_. She_ always calls up Sakuya like that and she expects us to show up in front of her in a flippin' flash. I wonder if Sakuya ever gets fed up of Remilia when she acts like that all the time. It is very troublesome since sometimes I don't even know where she's calling us from half of the time.

"Looks like the mistress calls for us again."

Well it looks like Sakuya got used to it and I'm pretty sure she knows where her master is all the time. I suppose anything is better than cleaning these days.

"Ladies first, if you will."

* * *

><p>Scarlet Devil Mansion – Library<p>

I tried to catch my breath as hard as I can, running is really tiring for me. The most tiring thing in the world for me is running, not biking, not rowing, not hiking, not wall climbing. Just running.

"Hah, haa... Sakuya-san, you really should wait for me next time, I'm bad at running so.."

"Well, it wasn't like it was a fair _run_to begin with."

Was that a pun she was trying to make? Don't tell me she got some magic to make her run faster or something. That would be... Freaky and cool at the same time. But I don't want to know anything about it, not now at least.

"Good, you're both here."

The mistress was sitting on a table full of piled books before us, complete with a cup of tea.

"Uwahhh! The books! They're all- Damn you Marisa!"

A girl in purple was walking back and forth between the book cases. After walking back and forth in agony, the purple girl just fell to her knees, almost in tears. So there is somebody else living in this big of a manor after all. A rather odd looking girl at that, beats me.

"You see, Patchy's books has been stolen by Marisa, once more."

Wait, so this Marisa girl was able to take Patchy's books more than once? Quite odd, it's either that this Marisa is a smooth thief or Patchy just allowed it all to happen or.. My mind can't stop contemplating the possibilities. It's been a habit recently, critical thinking and all.

"Sakuya, _butler_, you need to punish the girl severely. So much that she wouldn't be able-."

Just getting some books back? This is gonna be a synch.

"Fine, fine, we're just gonna go get some books right? I'll be off then."

I ignored the rest of her explanation and headed to the big wooden entrance of the manor. Surprisingly, no one stopped me, after all it's only a simple job... right?

* * *

><p>The grim doors closed heavily before the residents of the Scarlet Devil Manor. Sakuya was still standing and did not follow the boy outside right away, she was still listening to more of Remilia's instructions.<p>

"And Sakuya... What is that boy's name?" She merrily sipped the cup of tea on her hand. Sakuya sighed a little at Remilia's inconsideration. "Kasuga, but maybe it's better if you had asked him yourself."

Remilia slowly put her cup down on the table above the ceramic plate, the reflections of light can be seen on the golden dark brew of the tea, but not her reflection. "That boy... I can sense his power.. He might even be more powerful than me..."

Sakuya went over Remilia's side right away in concern."Mistress, are you okay? You look quite... surprised, is the tea not right?" Remilia received her arm in assurance.

Remilia intertwined her fingers as she regains her composure."Just make sure you don't let him out of your sight. He might actually be a challenge, this Kasuga boy."

An interestingly bizarre yet touching story will soon unfold.

* * *

><p>Enigmatic Corner<p>

Kasuga: Hello everyone! We'll be running a corner now and then for _absolutely no reason at all!  
><em> I'm the OC of this story, I'm really honored to be a _shujinko_ for once!

Sakuya: Oh really? Then what's your theme song called?

Kasuga: Theme song?

Sakuya: Yeah, everyone in Gensokyo got one.

Kasuga: Hey, Author, do I get a theme song?

Author: Who knows, maybe you'd just have to beat someone up to get one...

Kasuga: Ehh... What do you have Sakuya?

Sakuya: _Flowering Night _

Kasuga: That actually sounds kinda awesome! How about the mistress?

Sakuya: _Septette for the Dead Princess_

Kasuga: That sounds even more awesome! Mine will be called something like  
><em>Decoration Battle ~ Scarlet Phoneme ~ Break the Sabbath ~ Scarlet Butler's Special<em>

Sakuya: I think that's a tad too long... Plus I think that vampire girl has that for her theme.

Kasuga: Ehhhhhhh?

Sakuya: Well, that's all we have this time. See y'all next time readers!

Kasuga: It's really cool! I get to reveal my true powers! Don't miss it!

Sakuya: ...we're not doing an anime preview are we?


	3. Chapter 2: The Butler and The Dollmaker

A/N: Hurr. Sorry for the long wait but (for those already following), here it is. The second chapter. Finally I found some time and inspiration to actually write again. Well... Enjoy, I guess? B-But it's not like I'll be expecting you to enjoy it or anything!

* * *

><p>"Ahh.. Did I get lost...?"<p>

I wandered around the seemingly dark forest. Not a lot of sunlight came through because of the thickness of the leaves on all the trees, which are pretty old looking. None as young as the ones back in Nagoya. I walked on and on, only relying on the map that Sakuya gave me...

* * *

><p>"Kasuga... Take these with you."<p>

Sakuya handed me a pair of gloves and piece of paper.

"The uniform you are using... it was the head butler's uniform."

"...where is he now?"

"It was his retirement age."

I sighed as I heard that.

"Now listen to me, the uniform is enchanted by magic runes. It'll help you in case anything happens."

"In case anything happens? Like what, some red shrine maiden flying in the sky suddenly started to throw her paper charms at me?"

"...that is most likely to happen"

She said with a grim look. I didn't know whether she was joking about taking my joke seriously.

"And those gloves... Use it when you're in a pinch."

"Umm... Okay."

"I'm sure you can do this by yourself but, I'll help you out if I have spare _time._"

* * *

><p>I unfolded the poorly drawn map and stared at it once more. Nope, not a clue to where I am. How am I suppose to find my way into this Kirisame Magic Shop, wait, before that, how am I suppose to even get back? The humidity of the forest just drenched me inside out, I tugged my uniform to ventilate some of the air in and put the map back on my pocket. After walking around again for a while, a shred of light led me to a clearing. There lies a relatively small western house and, next to it, some laundry poles. Does someone live here? Maybe I can ask if he or she knows where this Magic Shop is.<p>

Without notice, I felt raindrops on my hair, and then face. The clear sky from before just became dark and stormy. The sound of thunder initiated the rain. Before I know it, I ran all the way to the curtains were shut tight, I couldn't take a look inside. So all I could do was to knock on the door to see if someone's there.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Instinctively, I put my ears on the door to see if anybody's coming.

...

No one's coming.

"I'm coming in!"

Out of curiosity, I decided to push the door open and search the house, while taking a shelter of course. Though the first thing I saw as I enter was nothing, it was dark inside. It's hard to walk with this kind of visibility but I can somehow manage to proceed.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

I turned to at the corner and saw a thread of light, I seeked it and found a brightly lit room, possibly a living room. Neatly-made and arranged dolls sit against the walls, a fireplace giving a warm glow over the room. There was a table with a stack of books and a tea set on top between two velvet chairs, all in front of the fireplace, though not directly. There was a girl, reading a large hardcover book. She was still and beautiful, just as the dolls in the room were.

"Ahh... A visitor? Taking shelter from the rain? That's alright, you can stay here. Have a seat."

She looked very absorbed on the book, she drank the tea on one cup without even breaking her gaze from the book. Not to mention me, a stranger, who just came in her house without much permission.

"Umm.. Can I-"

"I'm sorry, could you not disturb me?"

She cut right into my request like a sharp knife that stabbing its opponent lifeless. I complied with here and just sat on the velvet chair opposite of her. I tried to make myself comfortable in the silence of the room, save for the ambience created by the ticking clock and the crackles of burning wood, and gazed into the fire that was burning bright. I noticed that the girl was very beautiful, in a sense that she creates this somewhat refined atmosphere with the cold serenity on her face. She flipped pages after pages without changing that face. The rain, although I can't hear it very much, was still raging on.

"Ah.. I'm sorry, but could you fill my cup with tea? You can also have some too if you'd like."

I just took off from my seat silently and poured the red-tea* on her cup of tea. Somehow, feeling butler-esque with this uniform, I courteously handed the cup to her.

"Here you are."

"Thank yo-"

She looked at me while trying to receive the cup I gave to her. Her face changed, to one of shock and confusion. She immediately dropped the book she was holding to the floor and made a small stagger to the opposite direction.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT'S A GUY LIKE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

I instinctively jumped back, I was almost as shocked as she was.

"EHHHHH?! But you let me in!"

"I didn't know you were a guy and a human at that and- Oh geez- Get out!"

I could see her the blush on her face before she grabs hold of both my shoulders and forced me out of the house. Not forgetting to slam the door on my face. Is she bipolar or something? Sheesh- Oh wait, most girls are. _Normal_ girls at least. Does that mean she's normal? A human like me? I don't know. There's so much that I don't know.

It was quite warm outside before the rain, now it's shivering cold. And I don't think I want to catch a cold by running pointlessly nowhere in the rain. I just stood there, waiting for the rain to let up. Maybe it'll let up in a few minutes? No. Half an hour? No. I kept on waiting for the end of the relentless downpour. Then the door opened slightly with a slow creak, the face of the girl from before emerged from it.

"Umm... Maybe I was a bit mean... It's cold isn't it? It's okay for you to come in..."

"So.. Umm... Who might you be? I've never seen you from around here."

We were sitting in front of the fireplace again over a cup of tea, and she stopped reading her book, taking an interest to me instead. Before I knew it, we were caught up in a conversation.

"Uhh... That'll be hard to explain... Let's just say that I'm a new butler working at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.."

"Hmm.. I see."

She took a moments pause to confirm my statement by looking at my uniform and took a sip of her tea.

"So, what are you out here for? The forest is quite a dangerous place when ventured in alone. Especially for humans like you."

The slight pause after the second sentence puts some doubt in me.

"Eh? But you live in here so... are you not human?"

"I _was_ one."

As shocked as I was, I felt like it was no surprise at all. Nope. Nothing seems to be normal here.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alice Margatroid. Nice to meet you.. umm..."

To my surprise, she actually reached out her hand to handshake me, isn't that something Westerners would do? I think she's asking for my name as well.

"Ah! K-Kasuga. Kasuga Akutagawa."

I gave her my name and accepted her hand. Looks like I got a friend I can rely on, in this weird world.

* * *

><p>Afterwords: Maybe will continue soon ne~ Just keep stalki- I mean, stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
